Magically Oblivious And Obedient
by SeverusSnapePrincess10
Summary: One faithful day was all it took. Hermione Granger could not help her curiosity and of course started to meddle in matters way beyond her understanding. It was just such a beautiful stone that this know-it-all just had to find out more about this profound artifact she had come upon. Not only does this stone have life changing repercussions, but it also brings the girl to learn...
1. Chapter 1

**Magically Oblivious And Obedient **

**Summary:** One faithful day was all it took. Hermione Granger could not help her curiosity and of course started to meddle in matters way beyond her understanding. It was just such a beautiful stone that this know-it-all just had to find out more about this profound artifact she had come upon. Not only does this stone have life changing repercussions, but it also brings the girl to learn more than she bargained for about Ron Weasley, Professor Snape, and Lucius Malfoy.

Chapter 1: The Stone

'Ask me again and it will be the last thing you ever do!'

That was the rampant thought continuously coursing through Hermione Granger's head nowadays.

It was one more week until the OWL exams for the fifth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione was at the end of her rope. She had been stressing obsessively to getting all her studying out of the way and practising the required charms and spells for the upcoming testing. If only she had any piece of mind left!

Every fifth year that saw her in the library or roaming the halls would constantly bombard her with questions and practically beg Hermione to help them with something or other. The worst yet had been Ronald Weasley.

The smartest witch of her age had been quietly revising her Potions notes when Ron had come barging through the hole leading into the Gryffindor common room. She had thought that he had already left to Hogsmeade Village with her other friend Harry Potter.

"Hermione, Snape is a downright arse!"Ron stated as he sat ungracefully on the couch next to his bookish friend.

"What is it now Ronald! Can't you see that I am studying! We have our OWL's in a little less than a week."The girl growled, being bothered yet again.

"I know all that Hermione! I just feel like we shouldn't stress it. Plus I know that you will commit every last second with a billion questions for me and Harry anyways."Ron said exasperatedly. "I also wanted to ask if you finally finished my Transfiguration essay?"

Hermione could not help but see red. This boy had the nerve to interrupt her precious studying time just to annoy her with such trivial matters. If Ron wanted something from her he knew that he would have it at a reasonable time!

"I am still working on editing it. It will be done by tomorrow in time for class!"Hermione all but yelled, startling Ron who looked affronted by her tone. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade enjoying the nice weather with Harry? It is beyond me why you two never do your own work and should be studying.

Ron got over his shock and rolled his eyes at his friend's constant badgering.

"Snape saw me running in the halls after Harry and said I would get detention if I did not head back to my common room to study. The git really needs a hobby that does not consist of degrading anyone that is not from his own house. Who would ever want to be a Slytherin anyways?"Ron complained.

"For once you should listen to him. Grab a text book and sit down!"

"Hermione, I wanted to spend some time on my broom! Can't you just copy your notes and give them to me later?"

"Ron, you are unbelievable! Maybe if you actually paid attention in class and took proper notes, you might have actually learned something!"Hermione stated in frustration at this idiot boy. She just wanted to study in peace. If she wanted to waste her time, she would have gone to Hogsmeade with everyone else.

"Please Hermione! Your likely the only one who is more than ready for our OWL's."

Hermione huffed as she looked into Ron's pleading eyes. She always caved when she was faced with said eyes.

"Fine, I will write out my notes for you, but after this you had better not ask me for anything else ever again! If you so much as try, you will find me more threatening than Voldemort with all his Death Eaters by his side!"Hermione stated as she hastily started to put her books away.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going for a walk!"Hermione growled, slinging her bag over her shoulder and stalking past Ron to exit the common room.

Ron just internally sighed at Hermione's departure before whispering a sincere 'thank you' at the girls retreating form.

HGHGHG

'It really is a nice day.'Hermione thought as she walked through the grounds of Hogwarts. 'Maybe I can get some work done out here.'

Hermione walked slowly towards the black lake to sit under her favourite tree. It would provide her shade and hopefully would help her to keep her mind on her studies. She could not wait to get Ron off her back so she wanted to finish the essay then get started on the notes. She swore that she was too nice.

The Gryffindor know-it-all took a seat under the tree and started to rummage through her school bag. As she was biting her lip in concentration, looking for her Transfiguration notes in her bag, something on the ground caught her eyes. It was almost hidden behind the tree. Hermione slowly crawled towards this object and reached her hands out to touch it.

It was smooth and had a leaf symbol in the middle of it. Hermione knew it was a stone of some kind and started to rub her hands on it. She really liked the feel of this rock that was grey with a green leaf on it. 'This stone is beautiful! I wonder where it came from? I don't think I have ever seen anything like it before. Maybe I can look up what type of stone this is in the library?'Hermione thought with interest. She could sense a strange magic about this artifact and felt like she had to find out more. Even if it was only a detraction for her task at hand.

Rubbing it for the fifth time, Hermione suddenly felt frozen to the spot.

'What is happening? I can't move!'She thought in panic.

That was the last thing that popped into the girls head before a mysterious wave of unconsciousness fell over her mind. The thing she would regret not noticing later is the point of the stone glowing and making her body disappear into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter at last. I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2: No More Wands Just Pokemon

"...ione, Hermione, wake up!"

"What is it now Ron?"The know-it-all insisted as she groggily rubbed her eyes and sat up. All she could even fathom at that moment was how much her back was protesting. 'I must have slept wrong on it when I passed out? Honestly I can't remember falling asleep.'She thought before turning her gaze towards the red head.

"I don't think we are at Hogwarts anymore."

"What? That is impossible Ronald! We are sitting by the black lake."Hermione said before she started to look around and saw where the lake should have been but only found forest. The Gryffindor princess just peered around in astonishment. "This has got to be a dream."

"I tried pinching myself earlier while thinking the same thing and believe me, this is no ruddy dream."Ron spoke dumbfound.

"How can I one moment be sitting at the black lake then wake up in Merlin knows where?"

"I am just as bowled over as you. I was just about to open the front doors of the castle when whatever happened took us here. I can't even recall anything after that. I woke up by that bush over there then came over here when I saw you."The youngest Weasley boy said as he pointed his index finger at said shrubbery.

"Maybe this has something to do with the stone I found when we were still on Hogwarts grounds."

"What stone?"Ron asked, rubbing his head in confusion. 'My head is killing me!'He thought to himself as he watched Hermione rummage through her school robes.

"I found it!"The girl yelled, holding it out for her friend to see. "I found it behind the tree by the lake."

"Maybe it has powers like the philosophers stone."

"That may be the most brilliant deduction you have come up with in ages!"Hermione stated sarcastically.

"Ha ha Hermione! Now what are we suppose t-"

Ron was cut off by the sudden movement coming from the bush he had landed by.

"Who's there?"Hermione asked as she quickly went for her wand. The rustling didn't stop but nothing jumped out at them.

"It is probably just an animal."Ron said as he consciously made his way over to the bush with his wand at the ready.

"_'Petrificus Totalus'_"Hermione shouted from behind him.

"It is still moving!"Ron said getting all the more paranoid.

"That should have worked!"Hermione squealed in frustration. Just as she was about to try it again the bush suddenly became still.

"Bloody hell, it was probably just the wind."Ron said, giving a nervous laugh.

"parrr paras"

"Ahhhhhh what is that?"Hermione shrieked, pointing her wand at the strange noise.

"I don't know but it doesn't look harmful. It is small like a bug and has mushrooms on its back. Now I must be imagining things."Ron practically mumbled as he watched the whatever it is click its pincers periodically as it continued to make that weird sound.

"Keep it away! We shouldn't get too close until we are sure it won't hurt us."

"Relax _'Mione'_"Ron said as he tucked his wand back into his robes.

"Paras Paras"The creature said as it came closer to the giant thing sticking something out in front of its face.

"See nothing to worry a-"

"Owwwww!"

"What is it Ron!"

"It bit me!"

"Well I told you not to get to close."Hermione justified as she put the stone back into her robes then put her hands on her hips.

"Lets just get out of here. Hopefully we can find somewhere to eat. I am starving!"

"You are always hungry! Anyways, you are right. We will never get anywhere if we stay here all day."Hermione announced before she glared at the bug thing and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Don't be like that Hermione, I was hoping to take this thing with us. Once you get past the pincers it is sort of cute."

"No way am I going anywhere with that thing, plus it bit you!"The bushy haired teen yelled over her shoulder.

"Do you want to come with us? I promise I won't hurt you."The red head said as he knelt before the creature at arms length.

"Paras parr parr paras"It said, skittering across the ground past Ron until it was almost caught up to Hermione.

"I don't know what you said but I am guessing that you want to. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts and show you off. You can be my new familiar."Ron said as he ran to catch up with the creatures and Hermione's retreating forms.

Hermione heard what was said and couldn't resist rolling her eyes. 'Hopefully this time this animal wont betray us like that old rat.'

RWRWRW

It was very dark. That is all that could be said. One man in particular could not remember falling asleep especially in a place he was unsure about. Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Potions Professor, had tried to light his wand with a simple _'Lumos'_ but could not succeed in such an endeavour.

'Why is my magic not working?'He thought before his arm bumped into something and knocked it to the floor.

The crash apparently was louder than Severus intended because there were rushing footsteps coming towards where he was.

A light was promptly turned on causing the man to close his eyes. He froze when he heard a feminine voice yell.

"Who's there? I know there is someone here, I saw you!"

"Chansey Chansey"

Severus felt he had no choice but to stand and reveal himself just in case this woman decided to call security. He was ultimately puzzled about why his wand wouldn't work.

He just stood up from the corner he had been sitting in and turned his attention to the woman. She was wearing some sort of nurse uniform with a strange creature next to her. Severus had certainly seen some strange creatures but none like this one. This one was full on pink and had an egg on its stomach in a pouch. It also was wearing a nurses hat. The nurse herself looked almost similar with her pink hair.

"Don't even think about stealing these Pokemon! Get away from the shelves and come closer so that we can see you."

Severus could see how she would assume he was some sort of burglar. He was after all dressed in his usual black teaching robes. He didn't like being called as such though.

"I can assure you that I am no burglar. I would not stoop so low as common theft."

"If you are not a burglar than why would you break in?"The nurse asked as she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Chansey Chansey"

"Severus, your here too?"

"Lucius, you know him?"The nurse asked as she looked between the two men standing across from each other.

"We are friends back from where I came from. My son goes to the school that he teaches at."The aristocratic blonde man said in a cold tone.

"That would explain why he suddenly appeared here. Chansey, please go and fetch these two men something decent to wear."

"Chansey"The thing said before it bowed in understanding then walked out the door past Lucius.

"I am afraid that whatever you are wearing is freaking out the trainers."The nurse frowned.

"Would someone please fill me in on what it happening?"Severus asked in annoyance. He really did have a headache.

"Well, how about I explain after you both are dressed and sitting comfortably in a booth eating."The nurse said to both men. "Sorry that I accused you of being a burglar. Recently there have been robbers going around stealing trainers Pokemon."

"Severus is quite used to people reacting like that I am sure. Don't worry about it nurse Joy. Food sounds wonderful just about now."Lucius calmly spoke before turning and heading back out the door.

The Potions Master just internally shrugged before walking over to what he now noticed was a box that was filled with belts which had small red and white balls attached to them. Maybe five or six per belt. 'So that is what I knocked over.'He thought as he slowly began to pick them up and put them back.

"There they are! I have been looking for those for along time now. The Professor wants me to start handing them out to new trainers. I suppose I will put them up front on my desk."The nurse said, helping the odd dark man pick them up.

"If it is not too much trouble to ask, may I have an answer about where I am?"The Potions Master asked while lifting the box up in his arms. "I don't mind helping you carry these to there destination."

"Thank you so much for your help." The nurse said as she started to walk in front of Severus and out of the room. "You are at the Pokemon Centre in Celadon city."

"What is a Pokemon Centre?"Snape asked in confusion. He had no idea what a Pokemon even was. He just concluded that the pink thing that only said Chansey had to be one.

"I promise to explain everything when you and Lucius are settled in."Joy smiled over her left shoulder before resuming the trek through the narrow hallway and out to the main part of the centre.

When Severus finally approached the main room with Joy, all eyes were on him. He could see at least ten children scattered throughout the place with wide eyes as they took in his brooding form. The Slytherin bat of the dungeons just returned the shocked faces with a glare so menacing that it made a few of the children get up and leave the place completely.

"See, this is the reason why you need to change your clothes. These children probably think you are some mythical creature like a vampire."

"It is actually quite common to dress this way back where I am from."Snape said, while thinking that this woman didn't know squat about mythical creatures. 'I am a wizard after all and I had to work with a bloody werewolf for the worst term of my career.'The man mused to himself.

"Well, I apologize if I offended you. Can you please place the box on my desk, then you can join your friend at a booth over there."The nurse explained, waving her hand in the general direction that the scared kids had been only moments before they saw this strangely dressed man.

Severus did as instructed then stalked over to the booth Lucius was occupying. He could see the man had a glass of something and he was tilting it in his hand obviously waiting on him.

"About time! I was starting to think that you and that nurse were never going to come out of that room."

"When I came to in that room I managed to knock something over, so I was helping her clean it up."Snape explained in a bored tone. "How did you get here?"

"I am not sure how it happened, but all I can tell you is that I woke up in this very booth. Nurse Joy woke me up. The last thing I remember is that I had been walking to a department in the Ministry of Magic one minute and then I am somehow here the next."

"That is simply bizarre! I was about to reprimand the second youngest Weasley brat once more at Hogwarts front doors when I realized I didn't remember falling asleep."Snape said before raising his signature eyebrow and sitting across from his old pure-blood friend.

"Chansey Chansey"The thing said as it came up to their table with clothes balanced in between its small stubs that were its hands.

Lucius grimaced at the clothing. He did not do anything muggle!

"To fit in we might as well."Snape said,politely taking the clothing from the creature. 'The black jeans and the black t-shirt are mine. Lucius can have the blue jeans and grey t-shirt.'

As soon as Chansey was rid of its load, it quickly started to skip over to the nurse. The nurse just smiled and thanked her faithful Pokemon.

"Where is the loo?"

"It is over to your left."Joy said to the considerate blonde wearing silver robes.

While Lucius was holed up in the loo, Severus was surveying the children around him. He twisted around in his seat as the doors to the centre slid open and a young boy, who looked about eleven, came rushing in holding something in his arms and yelling for some help.

"Nurse Joy, please help my Marill!"The boy said in a panic. The boy had short brown hair and had freckles all over his face. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a pair of matching green shorts. His shoes were white and black with the red and white ball symbolized on the sides of them.

"What happened? Anthony, calm down and take a couple deep breaths."The nurse said in a soothing voice before she took the Pokemon from the boy.

"Some strange men came out of nowhere while I was trying to catch a new Pokemon. They were both dressed in black with a red R on the front of their shirts. They wounded Marill and were threatening to take him. I out ran them until I found an ally and hid there so they could not find me. When the coast was clear I started to head here."The boy named Anthony explained in a shaky voice.

As interesting as this brats story was, Snape could not help but turn his attention to Lucius as he walked back into the room. Lucius just payed his friend no mind at the scathing remark the man had the gull to direct at his attire. When he resumed his seat, he placed his folded robes onto the table before him. "The loo is all yours."

Severus sneered before heading towards the restroom but was stopped dead in his tracks as the boy gasped and started pointing an accusatory finger his way.

"There is one! Please stay away from me?"Anthony said, backing further away from the nurse and the dark imposing man.

"It is okay, Anthony. This man will not hurt you. He dresses that way for shows that he does."

'Shows? I do not do bloody shows! All children are petrified dunderheads."Snape thought, making his face go blank of any emotion so as not to make the boy wet himself in fear. He then tilted his head in indifference before turning on his heels with his billowing robes flying menacingly out behind him and into the bathroom to change.

When the Slytherin dungeon bat came back to the table he had been sitting at, there was absolutely no way to wipe the smirk off Lucius' face.

"This is a good look for you, Severus. Everyone only ever sees your same voluminous black robes. Now we have matching tattoos to show off to anyone who cares to look."Lucius callously said.

"It is about time! I thought we would never get through that darn forest!"An all to familiar know-it-all complained as she ran through the door of the Pokemon Centre and started to pant as she bent over to catch her breath. Severus internally groaned because now he had to be in her presence yet again.

"It is not my fault we were chased by giant bees! The creatures here are so weird!"Ron exclaimed, holding his new familiar in his arms. Hermione was getting on his nerves with all the erratic fretting over this and the other thing. 'She really needs to straighten out her priorities.'

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter's sidekicks! I thought I had finally gotten away from you dunderheads but I can now see that I am mistaken."Snape said in barely concealed disgust.

"Aw man! Now I have to see you here too. This is bloody rubbish!"

"Likewise Mr. Weasley! If you would have stayed in your common room to study like you should have been doing I might have been free from your person right now."Snape snarled.

"Shove off Snape! I don't know where we are but I am not going to stand around and take more of your bleeding comments when I don't have to. We are not in school which means you have no responsibility over us!"

"It is Professor Snape to you and just to add on to what you said, I am now more so in charge of you than before. You are my students and until we can get back home, the both of you are going to stay within my eye sight."Snape stated with authority.

The kids in the Pokemon Centre just held there breaths as they watched this encounter of sorts unfold.

"I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting to see you here Professor Snape."

"All the better knowing that I can make sure the two of you stay out of trouble. Merlin knows that you have a knack for it. You bloody Gryffindors are all the same!"

Ron was seething. No he was absolutely pissed. He really hated Snape with a passion.

"Paras Parr Parr Paras"The creature said trying to calm its new trainer down. It could sense the tenseness between these two giants.

"What do we have here Mr. Weasley?"

"Mr. Malfoy?"Ron asked in shock. He had not seen the father of his biggest enemy because Snape had been standing in the way. "Stay away from me and Hermione! I know you helped lead those Death Eaters to the Quidditch World Cup last year. You also were the one to put Tom Riddles Diary in my sisters cauldron. Thanks to you she almost died!"Ron yelled furiously making everyone who wasn't them, get up and leave the building.

"Now, now, why not let things stay in the past."

"We would be more than happy to if we didn't already know that you are still a loyal Death Eater who is after the Prophecy about Harry."Hermione said in equal dislike towards the mans horrible misdeeds.

"As far as I am concerned, I have no business with you or Snape, so stay out of my way!"

"You ignorant traitor! I have a mind to teach you a lesson in manners. Your muggle loving father obviously did not teach you any."Lucius stated coldly as he sneered at both Weasley and Granger.

"Your one to talk! Isn't that muggle clothing that you are wearing?"

"Paras"

"So you all know each other? Chansey, please get this young lady and young man something more suitable to wear."Nurse Joy said as she looked over the robes the two new arrivals were wearing.

"That is another one!"Hermione stated as she watched Chansey's retreating form. "They are all over the place here."

"Why yes, that creature you are carrying is a paras. It is a Pokemon just like my Chansey. My name is Nurse Joy and my job is to help Pokemon trainers by healing sick or wounded Pokemon."

"Pokemon, what is a Pokemon?"Ron asked as he looked at the _'Paras'_ in his arms.

"Pokemon are creatures with amazing power. Each one has their own special abilities and are friends to their masters. A Pokemon trainer is a person who collects Pokemon and trains them so that they can battle different types and level up to be the best that they can be. They share their trainers courage and love. It seems that you have already bonded with this Paras."Nurse Joy explained.

"I found him in the forest that me and Hermione woke up in. He has not wanted to leave us since we came upon him. I was going to keep him as my familiar when we got back home."Ron said, struggling to hold onto his new companion. Ron opened his arms so that Paras could jump down. It then scurried over towards a door behind the nurses desk.

"Oh I know what you want!"Joy exclaimed, smiling at the creature. "How about you come with me. You can change in that bathroom over there then we can feed your Pokemon."

Ron was handed a pair of navy blue jeans and a red t-shirt that the nurse took from her Chansey. She then handed over a pink tank top and squirt to Hermione who said a quiet thank you in accomplishment to the cute pink Pokemon.

Once the two thirds of the Golden Trio were dressed, Ron went into the room with Joy to feed his new friend while Hermione went to sit down next to Snape as instructed by the nurse to do. She didn't want to come off as rude so she just smiled back at the eccentric woman and kept her head down so she could not see her Professor's expression of disgust.

'I didn't have to be this close to him at school, now he has full authority until we get back and complete our OWL's.'Hermione thought in fear. How was she suppose to do her exams if she was here, wherever here was.

"Have you tried to apparate?"Lucius asked all of a sudden. It had been a very tense silence between the three of them so Hermione was slightly thankful that it was broken.

"No, but I did try to light my wand earlier and couldn't."Snape said in a monotone voice. "Why, did you try to apparate?"

"I did before I knew you were here. It seems like our magic has just suddenly stopped."Lucius queried to himself in deep thought. "What about you Miss Granger?"

"Oh, I um tried to hex Ron's new pet and it didn't work. We then got chased by a swarm of giant bees until we ran out of the forest. We didn't even look back as we raced into here. We were trying to throw jinxes at them but none of the spells worked."Hermione explained, astounded to hear the news about apparating. "I had thought it was just our wands being broken, but now that we ran into the two of you, I no longer think that is the case."

"Chansey Chansey"The Pokemon said as it came up to where everyone was sitting with a platter full of sandwiches.

"Goody, I am famished!"Lucius said as he grabbed the top sandwich. "Thank you Chansey!"

"Chansy"The Pokemon said before it bowed and went off to another room.

"Paras, you sure ate a lot. I think you could almost best me in an eating contest!"

"Paras Parr"

The Pokemon was nestled in Ron's arm belly up obviously content. Ron Had this huge smile plastered on his face when he saw the sandwiches sitting next to Lucius.

"Ron, why don't you sit next to Lucius. I have gifts for you all."The nurse said as she walked back into the room carrying four backpacks.

Ron did not fancy the idea of sitting next to the blonde bully, but his Gryffindor curiosity was peaked. Everyone else were also equally curious as to what this woman would want to give them.

"The black one is Professor Snape's, the grey one is Lucius', the blue one is Ron's, and the red one id Miss Granger's."The nurse said, handing them there bags before going over to the box Severus helped her with. "I want the four of you to go on your own Pokemon journey. These belts have six pokeballs on them. They are used for capturing your own Pokemon. It is a place for them to rest until you choose to feed, battle or play with them."Nurse Joy explained as if this was some sort of great honour bestowed upon them.

"What if we choose not to catch Pokemon and just want to focus on getting home?"Snape asked, seeing Granger nod in agreement.

"Well as long as you are here, you might as well help me with a favour. There is a Professor who needs data of all the Pokemon and it is my job to find trainers to help me complete this task."

Hermione startled when the nurse unzipped her backpack.

"You will find another set of clothes, a sleeping bag, Pokemon food, a little bit of food for you, a map, and a pokedex."Joy announced. "The pokedex is an invention of the Professor's and it will record data on the Pokemon you have seen and caught. It is also your trainer ID. Ron, how about you try it on your Paras? You just have to open it and point it at your Pokemon. It will keep track of everything you see.

"Okay!"Ron excitedly said as he rummaged through his new bag for said item.

"_Paras, the bug type Pokemon. It burrows underground to suck tree roots. The mushrooms on its back draw nutrients from its bug hosts. Stun Spore is its favourite attack."_

Ron was fascinated to say the least.

"This is so cool! When do we start?"

"No way! I am not going to waste my time trying to catch animals! We have exams to study for."Hermione yelled in displeasure.

"Lighten up Hermione! This will only go on as long as we are still trapped here. Lets at least have some fun."Ron said in annoyance. Now he so didn't want to tell Hermione about the fact that if you caught a Pokemon you could release it. 'I'll just keep that to myself until everyone grows attached to one.'Ron thought evilly. The nurse had told him, while he was feeding his Paras, that you could release a Pokemon if you felt you needed to.

Snape in Lucius just didn't know what to say to this. Not having magic any longer than winding up in this alternate universe was more than enough information to take in for one day. Now this woman wanted them to start catching Pokemon! This was completely mental!

"Just press the button in the middle of one of those balls to make it bigger, then you can throw it at your Paras to catch it. That will mean it is totally yours."

"Okay Paras, time for a rest."

Ron through the pokeball at his new friend and saw it open, enveloping Paras in a red light before it was sucked into the ball. When only a ball remained that was not only the signal that the Pokemon was now officially Ron's, but it also meant that a new world was awaiting him and company in an all new adventure.

It was time to start a Pokemon journey to remember.


End file.
